


Two Black Cadillacs

by AmethystWinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin was killed in event prior to this story, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Obi-Wan and Padme are good friends, Palpatine dies, She has '0' regrets, They like to drink too much wine and write scathing legislature reviews to send to the paper, loosely based on a song, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystWinter/pseuds/AmethystWinter
Summary: “We’re fortunate, when you think about it.”  Padmé began. “Our personal vendetta is in perfect agreement with our moral codes.  We won’t have to compromise ourselves to see this through.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from Carrie Underwood's song of the same name, Two Black Cadillacs. So if you're familiar with that song, then you know how this is going to end :P

It was a somber procession as both Senators and Jedi wound their way up from the Senate Dome to where the funeral service would be performed. Many of the deceased’s colleagues were wearing black as per the funeral customs of their fallen comrade’s planet. Surprisingly to those in attendance, a handful of the Jedi were also wearing black in solidarity of their support of mourning. 

The two groups faced each other over the burning remains of the man many recognized as Chancellor Palpatine. Along with the newly elected chancellor, the senators face the Jedi and the West. Looking into the close of a prior reign and what would become an era. Facing East the Jedi looked into a new day and a beginning for the Republic under the leadership of Chancellor Mothma. 

Of those in attendance only two were seemingly unaffected by the somber proceedings. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, many knew through the chain of rumor, had an antagonistic relationship with the former chancellor. Often butting heads and exchanging politely barbed quips that informed anyone nearby of the mutual dislike they had for each other. However, during the three week long investigation in which Chancellor Palpatine’s body remained in stasis, Master Kenobi was proven innocent of all suspicion. 

The second unaffected face was what truly surprised the other mourners. Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala could be seen without a single tear marring her elaborate makeup. With how close the two of them had been, she once serving as his planet’s ruler, and later, he a mentor to her as she began her term in the senate. Many came to the conclusion that even after the investigation and weeks since his death, the poor woman was in shock and numb, attempting to hold the pain at bay. 

As was befitting the state funeral of the former chancellor, there were a great number of grand speeches extolling his virtues and memory. Admiral Tarkin said he was a good man, and a strong leader. Senator Orn Fee Tar in a moving oration said he was a good friend. Yet still Jedi Master Kenobi’s and Senator Amidala’s face remained passive without a tear shed between them.

It was hours later when the ashes cooled and the speeches dried up that those in attendance were dismissed. A particularly astute observer would’ve seen a brief interaction between Kenobi and Amidala. A quick meeting of gazes as each gave the other a fierce, satisfied smile, a nod of the head before they turned from the other and went their separate ways. 

It was for the best was the consensus of the decision. The Jedi felt that with the war they had strayed from their true purpose and selves, with the new Senate and Chancellor agreeing. After all, the Jedi had not been able to sense the danger to former Chancellor Palpatine, and their ability to serve the Senate was called into question. 

The funeral was the dissolution between the Jedi Order and the Republic. In almost eerie concert the Jedi invited to the event turned and headed directly for the ships beginning their warm up sequence on landing pads not too distant. The rest of their Order had already left to their new home. 

Without looking back, the senators returned to their dome and the task of diplomacy. 

***

It had only been a couple months prior when Padme and Obi-Wan were started on the path that would lead to that concluding scene. Padmé was rushing to the Chancellor’s office. Another edict had come through, advocating for the additional order of clone troopers to fight the Separatists. If she was being honest, it was becoming most disconcerting how when in private meetings with the man, Palpatine would soothe her every concern and moral outrage. Yet the moment he was in a public arena, he suddenly seemed to lose all backbone concerning those ideals, claiming it was ‘what the people wanted’. 

Tired of all these conversational whiplashes Padmé stormed into her mentor’s office, hoping to get at least one straight answer out of the man. Full of righteous fury and scalding invectives on her tongue, she swept past the entryway and found his office…empty. 

Thrown by the abrupt loss of expenditure of her building ire, she instead took a deep breath and tried to rein her temper in for a wait. It was during this moment when she realized the date and the time, and was hard pressed not to let out a sigh of frustration. The Chancellor was at his monthly planning meeting with the Jedi Council. A meeting that always went overlong, and she had no doubt this one would follow the pattern. The loss of The Hero with No Fear had thrown everything into disarray. 

Padmé herself had only just gotten back from an unnoticeable leave of mourning for her husband. Sabé taking her place as she took time to come to terms with his loss and celebrated his memory. Obi-Wan joining her a couple days into the weeklong period as they shared both grief and joy at having known him. She had to hide a wince at the thought of Obi-Wan being in that Council meeting now, even he would be hard pressed to keep his Jedi stoicism as he had to listen to others whittle Anakin and his loss down to numbers. Maybe she’ll send him a comm. later this evening and they can get riotously drunk again and go through another holo album before they blackout. 

Opening her eyes and taking a fortifying breath Padme idly looked around the Chancellor’s office. Judging by the chrono on the wall, it was going to be at least another hour before he came back. Finally giving into that sigh, she turned and headed back towards her office, being sure to leave a message asking for the Chancellor to contact her when he returns. 

Perhaps no longer dashing through the hallways with such ardor her head is kept high as she returns to her office suites. Sabé is there upon her entrance, quietly telling her that Captain Rex is in her office. Padmé panics a moment, wondering if Captain Rex had sussed out her and Anakin’s relationship and now felt duty bound to tell her, his General’s wife, of his death. Little mind the fact that she had been made aware by Obi-Wan the day it had happened, the Jedi looking lost at the prospect of being without his brother. 

Taking a fortifying breath, Padmé walks into her office, taking in Captain Rex’s unforgiving outline as he stood looking at one of her hanging art pieces. Hearing her entry, Captain Rex does a quick about face to address her as he shifts his helmet from his right hip to his left, his right hand reaching into that side’s pocket.  
“Senator Amidala, I have a couple of messages to pass along to you. One of which is from General Kenobi.” 

“And the second message?” Padmé asks politely.

“To be given on confirmation of the first message.” Is his immovable answer.

She can tell that Captain Rex is searching her face for something, some tell or emotional vulnerability, but it’s a search he’ll find wanting. She’s played this game too long to have such easily read tells. It seems that fact serves as a confirmation to the Captain, for with a sharp nod of his head he continues, “General Kenobi sends his regrets on not being here in person, but he felt that the information that Torrent company found on our last mission was too important to wait on for the ending of ‘a most tedious display of bureaucracy’, I believe he phrased.” 

Padmé tried not to let any emotion show on her face, but felt it pale anyway. Torrent’s last mission was also Anakin’s. 

With only a beat to punctuate that meaning Captain Rex goes on, “Our mission was to locate and free both General’s Kenobi and Skywalker from whatever trap they had walked into. I don’t think any of us realized it was Dooku until we got there.” The Captain pauses only a moment, and Padmé can see that this is going to be a hard for him to speak of as it is going to be for her to hear it. “General Skywalker was KIA when we located him. However, we couldn’t get to him right away, Dooku was there and was talking to a third party over holo call. One of my men, Echo, managed to catch it on his bucket cam.” And with that gruff finishing he held out what his right hand had been clutching for the last couple minutes. 

Gently taking it from him Padmé found a comm. device with projection function, and pressing the activation key watched it light up and Count Dooku take a center stage in her office. 

\- “Lord Sidious”

“Darth Tyrannus, you have news for me about Skywalker?”

“I do, Master. Even isolated from Kenobi, Skywalker refused to submit or entertain thoughts of allying with us. Escalating threats to both Kenobi and Senator Amidala seemed to make the boy more stubborn in that regard. Eventually he broke out of the force field he was caught in. I was able to stop him from revealing our status to both the Jedi and the Senate, but it was at the cost of his life, Master.” 

“How…convenient for you, Lord Tyrannus. You never did like young Skywalker. I had been grooming the boy to rise into a Sith inheritance since he was nine, undermining the teachings of that self righteous fool, Kenobi, but yet, you take it upon yourself to attempt to seduce Skywalker on my behalf? We will be having words later, apprentice.” -

Padmé’s mind was a blank rage of noise, and she found herself listening to the message another three times before the rage subsided enough for her to start putting pieces together. She does not like dealing with suspicions. Yet, she is dismayed to find that now she has a moment to stop and think, she has more than a few. Thoughts that when paired with concerning tidbits of rumor congeal into a suspicion she’d prefer not to address. However, her opinion on something has never stopped her from seeking that which she believes is right, and so whenever she has a free moment she chips away at these suspicions to see if any pure fact resides within. And now, with this holo recording in her possession…suddenly a horrible masterpiece is revealed in the stone. 

She met Captain Rex’s gaze, his own smoldering a clear match to her own. Clearing her throat before addressing him, she then asks, “And the second message?” 

It’s not a smile that the Captain of the 501st responds with, “The second message is what would you like to do about it?” 

Padmé had been trained from a young age to keep a mask, both physical and emotional to both calm and outmaneuver her opponents, and as Captain Rex had seen earlier, it was a mask that was difficult to break through. She let it crack now. 

***

When Obi-Wan received a politely worded, but nonetheless urgent comm. message from Padmé, he knew it wasn’t an invitation for a nice dinner with friends. But sitting on Padmé’s couch, with said friend curled in another corner of the same couch glaring daggers at the holo he couldn’t help but replay again, he never would’ve anticipated this outcome for the evening. 

Obi-Wan had seen the holo before tonight, Rex had found him before his Council meeting, sat him down, told him what he had to see was going to be ugly, but necessary, and then pressed play. But even with that prior viewing he couldn’t seem to stop watching it. Seeing the sneer on his lineage grandmaster’s face when he spoke of Anakin, hearing the distain that Anakin wouldn’t bow to their wishes and turn. At this point, he couldn’t decide if it was a form of torture or self-reprisal he was indulging in. 

Obi-Wan feels like he’s just trying to make sure he isn’t hallucinating what has got to be one of his greatest nightmares. His brother is dead. His brother is dead because he was being recruited by the Sith and he said ‘no’. His brother is dead because he had said ‘no’, and had tried to warn them about the identities of the Sith. 

Not Dooku’s, since the Jedi have known about his Fall for near years at this point, but the identity of his Sith Master. It was beyond galling that even after all this time, they still didn’t know. But, the message had given them clues all the same, pieces that Obi-Wan could already see coming together. Between Geonosis and the holo, that’s twice that the Sith Master was related to being in the Senate. And with that in consideration, it was a short list of those in the Senate who Anakin had known since the age of nine. One was sitting next to him on the couch, and the only other he could think of was their Chancellor. 

As this last viewing of the message came to a close, Obi-Wan reached out with a trembling hand and turned off the recording. Shock kept him hunched over the holo player from where he sat, and it was with a small startle that he noticed Padmé reaching out to clasp his hand in hers. It was a long moment before he finally looked up and met Padmé’s implacable gaze. Once she saw that she had his attention the grip on his hand tightened and she leaned in. He felt the Force shift in that moment, something was coming that he couldn’t dodge, he could either turn and run with the storm, or be blown away by it. 

Padmé’s voice, when it came was relentless. “We both know who the signs are pointing to. The current Chancellor of our Republic. He and Dooku have been playing us all against each other, Separatist, Republic, marching to his tune.”

Pointedly looking at the holo that Obi-Wan realized he still held in white knuckled hands, Padmé gives a weary smile, “Honestly, things have been painting a confusing picture regarding Palpatine’s true motivations. But if we were to believe this holo, it brings things into a terrible clarity doesn’t it? Knowing you’d get here late, I took the liberty of gathering other papers and recordings that had seemed strange in the moment, but now…Now they’re outright damning.”

Taking the offered datapad Obi-Wan quickly scans through the subject headings of the documents contained within, and taps into some of the more intriguingly titled ones. The hand not busy scrolling through the records comes up and covers his mouth. Padmé is right, alone the documents could be seen as anomalies or an extreme compromise. But all together they created a chilling pattern. 

Reading his growing horror correctly, Padmé chimes in with a forced light tone, “In light of all the records I’d had, and the addition of the holo, I was thinking the evidence was well in hand.” 

Obi-Wan, still finding himself caught in the swell of the moment, could only nod, refusing to break eye contact. The Force nearly incessant, a choice would need to be made. But he knew for himself the answer would not be difficult in coming. 

“We’re fortunate, when you think about it.” Padmé began. Obi-Wan wanted to contradict her words, there was nothing about this situation that would be attributed a positive nature, but her expression held him off. It reminded him of a young women standing in front of thousands as she relentlessly listed off atrocities committed against her people and demanding aide. It reminded him of a figure facing certain death in a desert arena but whose intelligence and aim insured that while many died in that day, she did not. And, in that moment, he saw with uncanny clarity that seemed more memory than vision, it was the look on an unrepentant and fierce woman as she stood over the pyre of one who had thought they could take from her without recompense. Unaware of what the Force had shown her companion, Padmé continued, “Our personal vendetta is in perfect agreement with our moral codes. We won’t have to compromise ourselves to see this through.” 

From its place on his hand, Padmé’s own moved up to cup his cheek. “You’re a gentle man, Obi-Wan. And while the adage has it that it is the anger of a gentle being that all must fear, I have a greater fear of you losing this part of you. You and your fellow Jedi, I’ve seen that the war was tearing you and Anakin apart, I can only imagine how your other brothers and sisters are faring.” 

This time it’s Obi-Wan’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and a timid smirk graces his face. “You are a masterful politician Padmé, but you need not try and sugar coat this decision for me. I know what my soul can take. And besides, this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve destroyed a Sith for the sake of one that I’ve cared for.”

Nodding slowly she responds, “Qui-Gon.” 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan let the silence stretch before he continues with a shaky sigh. “We will probably want to act relatively quickly. Gather what evidence we may need and proceed.” 

Her unwavering gaze was nearly unnerving, and she asked, the Force echoing behind her words, “You will go down this path with me? The light won’t be shining upon our actions.” 

Obi-Wan was surprised to find his voice as cold as it was, “We are peacekeepers who have been forced to learn war to try and spare others. I’ve just found that the one we were attempting to keep the peace for is the one rushing us towards our destruction. His growth has overgrown our path, the light has not shone on us for some time. But, with his destruction, maybe it will again.”

***

“Authorities are currently canvassing the nearby neighborhoods for the perpetrator. Meanwhile, no information has been forthcoming on the Chancellor’s condition since he was rushed to Coruscant Medical Center. For those of you just now joining us today on GNC, earlier this afternoon while the Chancellor and delegation was awaiting the arrival of representatives from the Banking Clan, an unknown pilot in an unregistered speeder slammed into the platform and directly hit the Chancellor and some of his aids. At this time it is unknown whether this was an assassination attempt or a drunken hit-and-run. For those who believe it was a deliberate attempt on the Chancellor’s life point out that the meeting between the Chancellor and the awaited Banking Clan were to review the possibilities over financing more Clone battalions.” 

The Twi-Lek reporter then turned to briefly look over her shoulder at the scene of the crime, medical personnel and CorSec still swarmed the area, attending to and taking statements from those less injured. Returning back to the camera she frowned a moment as new information came into her aural piece before continuing her delivery of the news. 

“I…I’m sorry to say, we’ve just received word. The Chancellor has died of injuries sustained during the collision. Coruscant will truly live up to it’s name as the planet that never sleeps as it’s citizens mourn the death of Chancellor Palpatine, and the Senator’s stay in conclave to elect a new leader for our Republic.” 

A brief shot was captured of the news woman bowing her head in respect before the camera again panned to the bustling scene behind her, showing the addition of senator’s arriving and being admitted into the Dome as the emergency responders still work at cleaning up the mess. 

***

Padmé was relieved to know that she had timed it perfectly, just reaching Chancellor Palpatine’s antechamber as he and Obi-Wan were walking out of it. 

Obi-Wan put on a mask of unconcerned politeness as Padmé addressed her former mentor, “Chancellor, have I caught you at a bad time? I was hoping for a chance to discuss the language in the Banking Clan’s documents for further loan agreements between their conglomerate and the Republic.” She smiled as she continued, “It seems they’re trying to slip in some clauses that would lead to exorbitant interest rates.” 

Proud of herself for not flinching when he laid what was no doubt meant to be a comforting grandfatherly gesture on her shoulder, she was informed that while he and Master Obi-Wan had a prior engagement, it shouldn’t take too long if she’d like to wait. After confirming that she’ll be waiting for him to return, she watched as Obi-Wan somehow left in the company of the being they were near certain was the Sith Lord. 

She and Obi-Wan had had a terse argument later that evening after the shared viewing of Dooku’s holo. Between that and the various documents Padmé was more than willing to use that as her basis for accusations and evidence that the man who is now leading her Republic is the one currently arranging for it’s downfall. Obi-Wan had argued that the evidence currently gathered was circumstantial at best. That they needed unequivocal proof that Palpatine was behind Anakin’s murder and the decay of their Republic. 

“You still think that Chancellor Palpatine is innocent?!”

“That is not what I’m saying, Padmé. We’ve been looking for this Sith Lord for years, and the last thing I want is to tip our hand that we are on to him and allow him time to escape.” 

“And to do that you recommend…waiting?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“No! Given the war, given all the accumulating darkness and the fact that the Jedi still cannot track him down means he is far more devious than we’d ever want of an adversary. My concern, Padmé, is what if these are plants, circumstantial half truths, we take out Palpatine, the Sith Lord knows we found some of their fabricated evidence, and they can move on without us being the wiser until the situation further deteriorates. We need more solid proof that Palptaine is the Sith Lord, and not just a lackey for them.” 

It hadn’t taken too much more discussion before they agreed on a method of gaining that last damning confirmation. In his tinkering, Anakin had created some small piggyback bots that he boasted could latch onto a communications system without the victim ever knowing that their outgoing messages were being transmitted to an unknown third party. Between Rex and Obi-Wan, they would be able to collect a couple from where they still resided in Anakin’s rooms aboard the Resolute. Padmé’s job was to then actually place the bugs on the Chancellor’s private communication network while Obi-Wan served as a distraction. 

Knowing she had a limited amount of time while Obi-Wan occupied Palpatine with some nonsense or another, Padmé set to work. Rex had helped her practice a couple nights prior on her own apartments communications, and found that Anakin had made them easy enough to use that she had the whole set up process down to about five minutes. 

It was during that time that she finally had a decent conversation with the Captain. She found him in possession of a practicality that he never allowed to obstruct his ability to hope. But still, she wanted to be sure of his motives, “Why are you wanting to be a apart of this? The Jedi are your Generals, but the Chancellor is your supreme commander.” 

Rex had placed his equipment down before focusing his full attention on the conversation she was sure neither of them really wanted to have. “Precisely because Skywalker was my General is why I want to be a part. But, I’ve found that I cannot take an active role in your plan. Maybe it’s because the Chancellor is our supreme commander or maybe part of our training not to attack Republic leadership, but I find that I am…unable to be as involved as I would want.” 

Padmé nodded at the explanation, she could understand those kind of misgivings. She was, after all a big proponent of democracy, and killing an elected leader firmly spat in the face of those beliefs. However, those interested in the benefit of their government or others would have to be guiding an apprentice to be the outside force destroying it, and killing those charged with its protection. Her anger flared again at that thought and she had to set down her tools to try and regain her composure. The look Rex gave her was full of understanding without any of the censure another senator may have given her. With a thankful nod at the Captain, they get back to work. 

***

The days that passed since Padmé had set up the piggyback bug seemed to enjoy the contradiction of passing with lethargic speed. Moments taking hours, but hours passing by seconds, each held with bated breath if this would be the one where he received word from Padmé that they were getting a communication. But it’s been five days, and Obi-Wan finds himself on complacent tenterhooks. Near throwing the invasive thoughts of how they may have inadvertently alerted the Sith Lord to their movements to the Force he tries to allow himself to ease back into meditation. This time though, the Force allows him to descend into its depths, where he doesn’t have to pretend to ignore the looks of compassion or condemnation for the loss of his former Padawan and the gross attachment his mourning is displaying. Going yet further he finds a glimmer of the peace he is constantly searching for, and it hurts to realize that a glimmer is all they’ll be able to have until the war is over. Still meditating his peace is intruded upon by a dark cackle, a flash of an ostentatious ring, and a gravely voice croaking out demands. 

Thrown out of his meditation by what he saw, Obi-Wan takes a couple deep breaths to try and steady himself. Once he has himself physically composed again, he stands up and with only a hint of the hurry he can feel the Force urging him towards he makes his way out of the Temple and towards 500 Republica, but first he has a quick stop to make. 

It’s clear that Padmé wasn’t expecting him this evening, let alone him bringing a guest, if judging by her wardrobe of nightclothes and robe is any indication. But still, she lets him and Rex in when all he can offer in reasoning is, “Tonight. We need to have the piggyback on.” Nodding and hiding any misgivings she may have she walks back further into her apartment before reappearing with the monitoring screen for the piggyback bug. Turning it on she sits on the couch and gives him a look as Obi-Wan starts pacing along her living room. Rex simply shakes his head and goes to sit down near Padmé as they fall into conversation. 

Another hour crawls by as he remains upright and wandering around the apartment, too much restless energy, too much apprehension to consider slowing down. He can tell that Padmé is trying not to fall asleep from where she’s lounging on the couch reading documents for the next upcoming sessions. Rex has started cleaning his gauntlets and it looks like he’s already worked on his blasters. Then when that hour is well onto it’s way to becoming three and Padmé keeps sending him concerned looks is when the monitor for the piggyback obligingly turns on with a pleasant chime. Not begrudging himself, Obi-Wan uses Force enhanced speed to seemingly teleport onto the couch where he, Rex, and Padmé watch the live feed. 

Ten minutes later Obi-Wan is back to pacing, trying to take deep breaths as he does so, anything to stop the near buzzing of his blood after hearing the message Lord Sidious had for his apprentice, Dooku, Darth Tyrannus. Padmé, he can see from his peripheral, is doing similar. Trying to regulate her breathing and clutching one of the couch’s decorative pillows with a white knuckled grip. Rex looks both shell shocked and disgusted. The heart of the Republic that they were made to live and die for is utterly corrupt. 

Forcing a calm into his voice that he most certainly doesn’t feel he speaks up. “Padmé, I must apologize for my earlier doubts.” 

Letting out a last long breath Padmé faces him, “No. Don’t apologize, Obi-Wan. You’re right that the stakes were high enough that we needed that indisputable proof. I’m just… not entirely glad now that we have that confirmation.” She wavers. “We’ve been fooled this entire time. He wasn’t a good man who lost himself to power and politics, he-“ She cut off with a growl.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan continued with a rasp, “Yes, he’s been playing us and both sides since Naboo, if not before then. Did you know that at the Naboo Celebration he told Anakin and I that after such an incredible start he’d be interested to see where our careers take us. He was looking at recruiting Anakin even then. And I…”Was all he could get out before emotion choked the words from him. 

Standing up and moving towards him, Padmé reached up to firmly grab his shoulders. “He played us well Obi-Wan. He was my mentor for years and I never saw anything. Stars! He played the whole of the Republic. I agree…It sounds like he was targeting Anakin for years. But Anakin refused to Fall, refused to give up on what you taught him, and what he believed in. We must see the victory in that. We cannot blame ourselves for not seeing that which was missed by everyone. But.” And her hands tightened briefly before releasing their hold, “We will blame ourselves, and we’d have every right to if we don’t act against this threat.”

Rex, from where he was still sitting on the couch seemed to have come to his own conclusion. Standing stiffly he walks over to where Obi-Wan and Padmé are trying to cling to reality. 

“We will end the war and this Sith Master,” Rex’s steady voice growls, “But Sith or not, the Republic Senate has allowed this rapid escalation of power. The Sith may be the source, but other’s have allowed themselves to be contaminated by it. I cannot allow my Vod to continue to be beholden to such an organization, even once the Sith is addressed.” 

Obi-Wan finds himself in agreement, “Palpatine may have turned the Senate into a quagmire, but I agree, we cannot continue to allow them access to a vulnerable population even after he’s…gone.” 

“That includes the Jedi,” Obi-Wan turns to look back at Padmé, her arms are wrapped around her middle. Obi-Wan can’t imagine the despair that would be attached to learning that something so fundamental to your worldview would stand in the way of your ideals. Yet, he still finds himself somewhat confused by the thought Padmé expressed. 

“The Jedi are at the beck and call of the Senate. I’ve heard Anakin tell me on more than one exasperated occasion how there have been times when the potential to do good was missed for a Senator’s more self serving scheme. And as I told you earlier, Obi-Wan, you and your people never should’ve been made to fight this war.” She states softly. 

“There are many of us who desire only to help those we serve, but you’re correct. Our majority has forgotten their duty.” Is her conclusion. 

Obi-Wan finds himself at a loss, he can’t recall a time he has ever seen Padme this subdued. A quick look is traded with Rex, who looks equally surprised. A bit at a loss, he nonetheless hands the Senator the pillow she had been using early for stress release. With a small smile his gift is accepted. Once Rex also joins them back on the couch does she speak again, “We will remove the Sith. With the fall of the Chancellor there’s a chance of stopping the war with new leadership. No war means that we can disband the GAR and free the Vod. And if we put a political spin on it, why need Jedi if our poor esteemed Chancellor was cruelly taken from us on their watch.” 

Obi-Wan felt a corner of his mouth quirk up, “Three birds with one stone? Even for you, that’s ambitious.” 

Rex gave a chuckle that was more a release of tension then anything. Padmé’s smile was similar.

***

“Investigations are ongoing into those who could be feasibly tied to the murder of Chancellor Palpatine. CorSec is leaving no duracreat slab unturned as they try to find a clear motive or person of interest in this case. Some anonymous sources close to the former Chancellor pointed appendages at Jedi Councilor Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, citing frequent and occasionally vitriolic arguments that the two of them would have. While it would certainly not be the first time a head of state would get into heated clashes with their officers, rumor has it that CorSec is looking into the accusation. Higher on the list of suspects is the anti-war and anarchist group Beings Before Kings, and while they have claimed no participation in the death of former Chancellor Palpatine CorSec is reviewing the group’s movements.” 

The Mon Cala hostess turns to her guest from CorSec, “Is there any further news that you would be able to add to our current understanding of the situation?”

Taking a second to collect themselves, the CorSec representative begins their prepared statement for the media and masses, “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has already been cleared of suspicion, the High General was in a Jedi Council session at the time of the hit and run, with the Jedi allowing CorSec investigators to see the tapes from that meeting to confirm General Kenobi’s attendance.” 

Looking at her companion for a long moment clearly hoping that they would provide even a small detail more the news anchor eventually turned her gaze back towards the camera. “I am sure we are all relieved to hear that about General Kenobi. To think! A Jedi being involved in a murder, and of the Chancellor no less!” 

Clearly glad that the hostess wasn’t going to try to pump them for information, the CorSec representative responds, “It was a very tenuous accusation from the start, but given the high profile of the murder and the ensuring chaos, the department is looking in to all allegations.”

Blinking her large dark eyes in surprise, the news anchor didn’t think she’d hear any more from her guest today, she continued, “And although he has been cleared of all blame,” Here she gestures at the CorSec officer, who nods their head in agreement, “I understand there are a number of senator’s who believe the Jedi are lacking in their ability, that the Chancellor died because they are not who we need them to be.” 

Again taking a moment to collect their thoughts, the officer begins, “On that I cannot comment officially. I can say, in a personal capacity, that I’ve worked with the Jedi in the past on separate investigations before the war. And on those occasions they were certainly a force to be reckoned with, but even with their ties to the Republic, they have their own code of conduct that they are very reluctant to break. And my personal speculations are this is where some friction is coming from.” 

Giving a pleased grin at the officer the news anchor shakes their hands warmly before turning back to the camera, “That is the latest news we have on the investigation for Chancellor Palpatine’s murderer, now it’s back to Dev with the War Report.”

***

Padmé found herself thinking back on the rest of the conversation from two days ago. Admittedly it had taken herself and Obi-Wan time to come to tenuous terms with the fact that the current leader of their Republic was a Sith bent on destroying it. And doing a horrifyingly good job, if their findings were anything to go by. Rex was taking it strangely well. For him it was just another line in a horror novel that could be the life of the Vod.

She had found herself torn, on one hand, wanting to kill Dooku, the man who had murdered her husband. The other, wanting to utterly eviscerate the thing that had masqueraded as her mentor, as Ani’s mentor while it went about planning how to destroy everything they had built towards and believed in. 

However, it Padmé was being honest with herself, it was one of Palpatine’s- Sidious’ statements from that piggybacked recording that truly ignited her fury. The Sith had expressed disappointment that Anakin wouldn’t join them, briefly giving vent to the greatness, the tool, they had lost with his death-Darth Vader. That, if nothing else helped Obi-Wan convince her and Rex that The Chancellor would have to be their first priority. Their first target. 

Dooku would then become their second. And Padmé knew that planning for an interplanetary assassination of a foreign power would be beyond tedious, she had all confidence that Obi-Wan and herself could pull it off. At that time, she wouldn’t blame Rex and the rest of the GAR for running to the Outer Regions as soon as it was dissolved, but when she had mentioned it the Captain had just returned an enigmatic shrug of his shoulder. But first, the Chancellor of the Republic. 

It has been two days since they caught the outgoing holo of Sidious conversing with his apprentice. She and Obi-Wan knew time was of the essence, the plans alluded to in the message seemed eminent, but both were also aware that if they wanted this to succeed, they needed to be in possession of clear and focused minds. Hence, two days for Padmé to try and reconcile the mentor and senator and Chancellor with the cackling being who voiced irritation at Ani’s death. 

That task was not going as smoothly as one may wish. She hoped Obi-Wan was having better luck. Actually, she paused to stand up, stretching as she did so, he probably was. It was no secret that Obi-Wan and Chancellor Palpatine had a less than cordial business relationship. She found a smirk make its way onto her face, in fact, some of the conversations between those two could be downright barbed. Walking into her kitchen to see if anything could be prepared for her and Obi-Wan’s planning tonight she found her own resolution. And found it quite simple upon retrospection. She had evidence, and her own priorities; she valued her husband, her Republic, more than a mentor proven corrupt. 

***

He finds her standing in the middle of his quarter’s living room. Although to call them that wouldn’t be entirely accurate, between Geonosis and war and living on their cruisers, Anakin had never really moved out. So, on their few breaks between fighting when they were back on Coruscant, Ahsoka simply moved in. She faces him with her hand near her sabers on her hips. Looking defiant and sure, just as her master would when he found something he refused to be turned from. And he doesn’t need his prescience to figure out what topic she had decided to take her stand on. But, to be sure, he asks,

“Ahsoka?” 

“I’m joining you.” Is her implacable answer. 

“We haven’t been shipped out anywhere just yet, but you are always welcome to join me when we do.” He tries to deflect. 

Just as her stance mirrors Anakin’s so does her straightforward approach when she is in pursuit of a goal. “You know who killed Skyguy. I’m joining you. And don’t give me any bantha chisk about it being dangerous, I’ve fought with the 501st for years and am hardly a shiny.” 

“Yes.” He answered simply, in response to her statements. 

Understanding his agreement she smiles broadly, canines bared as the gesture takes on a sharper turn. “So. What’s the plan Master Obi-Wan?” 

At this point it’s habit to raise an eyebrow and inquire, “What makes you think I have a plan, Padawan?” 

Dropping her bravado stance Ahsoka doesn’t lose her fierce smile when she responds, “Because you are as much my Master as Skyguy was. And both of you always made sure to have a plan, yours were just usually more elaborate than Skyguy’s.” 

He couldn’t help but snort at that. While truly capable of devious thinking when he felt the need for it, Anakin preferred to never be stuck in scenarios where such twisty schemes were needed, explosions and overwhelming force typically closed off that option of more delicate interaction.  
Giving a slight nod and smile to his grandpadawan, he gestured for her to follow him back out of the room and into the temple proper. “You are correct that there is a plan in the making, and as I know better to try and talk any student of Anakin’s out of a path already chosen, you might as well meet our fellow conspirator.” 

Jogging a bit to catch up with him, she strode by his side as they made their way towards a certain apartment on 500 Republica. 

***

Our intrepid on site Twi-Lek reporter is back in action, this time the broadcast seems to be coming from a midlevel block on Coruscant. Giving a quick glance around her, she gives an attempted smile at the camera. “Welcome back, gentle beings. We are now entering into the second week of investigations concerning the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine. While CorSec has been making great strides in ruling out persons of interest, they have not yet truly had a break in tracking down the actual perpetrator.” 

As she walks to the audience’s left the camera pans to follow the motion. Now in the background is a squad of CorSec uniforms and their associates in forensic green. “CorSec received a report just this morning, via anonymous tip, that a vehicle that matched the description from the hit and run was spotted. With the speed at which they arrived, officials were able to find the speeder mostly intact. Unfortunately, when we briefly spoke with the officer in charge, it was reported that the vehicle cannot be easily identified, that it has been too heavily modified.” Taking a second to listen to her headpiece the reporter then gives her audience a wry smile, “I am told that already, manufacturers are denying any prototypes of similar specifications to that of the speeder behind me.” 

***

Padmé had been expecting Obi-Wan to come by this evening to further construct their plans on how to eliminate the threat to the Republic, the young Togruta tagging along beside him was a surprise. 

Clearly seeing where her thoughts were going, Obi-Wan stepped inside her apartment, accepted the brief hug before saying, “She figured it out on her own.” Then giving a smile on the two of them he headed further into the living space. 

She stood facing Ahsoka for a long moment, but unable to maintain it for too long she stepped forward and enclosed the younger Jedi into a strong embrace. “I was hoping you wouldn’t have to be drawn into this.” 

Briefly tightening her grip, Ahsoka replied, “None of us should have been.” 

Releasing Anakin’s Padawan and holding her at arms length, Padmé told her. “Well, we better get inside, who knows what convoluted scheme Obi-Wan will come up with if we don’t add our input. Both of them hear Obi-Wan’s longsuffering sigh from that last comment, and with slightly more cheerful expressions go join the older Jedi in the living space. 

It’s when their planning session is well into it’s second hour that Padmé truly starts to consider the wisdom of just grabbing one of her more discrete blasters… 

“Padmé, that was our discarded plan number 18. As a Sith Lord he’s too powerful and would be able to deflect the blasts, and as a Chancellor, there would be witnesses and recording devices that would incriminate you as a murderer.” 

Ahsoka gave a snigger at that from where she was contemplating the viability of poisoning the Chancellor’s midday tea. 

Raising her head from her ‘pad, Padmé meets Obi-Wan’s deliberating stare, “Then what option are you working on?” She challenges. 

He sits back in the couch and rubs a hand through his beard before he responds, “We need to confront him in a public arena, so that any second hesitating to show his true capabilities would work in our favor, and would then be proof to our claims. But we’ll also need to make sure that what ever we end up hitting him with has a great chance of succeeding at first try, with the power a Sith Lord would have at their disposal, we won’t likely get a second.”

Padmé and Ahsoka debarked from their prior trains of thought and started to consider these new angles. Suddenly, Ahsoka sits up straighter and looks her grandmaster in the face before, beaming, she announces, “We crash a ship into him!” 

Obi-Wan looks at her nonplussed for a long second before he raises one of his hands to rub at his forehead. Even with his hand covering his face both Padmé and Ahsoka can hear him mutter, “Anakin, what in star’s name were you teaching your Padawan.” Ahsoka, if possible, beamed even brighter. 

Amused at the two Jedi’s antics, Padmé considered the Padawan’s suggestion. It would certainly meet the criteria Obi-Wan had proposed, but there was one aspect that was of particular concern. “A ship would cause far too much collateral damage. Our only aim is to remove the Sith, not wipe out the entirety of the Senate.”

Undeterred, Ahoska gave a sly smile at Obi-Wan before amending her proposed scheme, “Ok, instead of crashing a ship into him, we’ll run him over with a speeder.” 

Convinced that Obi-Wan would object she looked over to see his reaction, but he surprised her by dryly concluding, “That would minimize collateral damage. Especially if it is a hit and run.” 

Giving him a mock glare the senator returned, “There we are, I had wondered where Anakin had picked up his tactics.” The Jedi Master just gave a serene smile as his grandpadawan laughed. 

***

It was getting late in the evening, towards that uncertain time before night becomes morning. Taking a couple deep breaths to help center himself again, Obi-Wan returns to the outlines of their plan. 

He had already contacted Dex, who knew a guy, who knew a guy, who’d be willing to sell ‘Dex’s friend’ a speeder no questions asked. Padmé had already wired the money to Dex’s account and Obi-Wan would be stopping by the Besalisk’s restaurant tomorrow to pick it up. Ahsoka had already confirmed that with Anakin’s training and Artoo’s help, she could revamp the vehicle so that no one involved in it’s acquisition would recognize it. They had established a date and time and place the assassination would be taking place, with the upcoming delegation from the Banking Clan and the importance of those talk’s, Padmé felt confident that Palpatine would be meeting them personally. Now they reviewed the route the speeder would take, circling around the site until Padmé was able to give the driver the go ahead, and most importantly, the get-away route to a safe house Padmé and her Handmaidens had set up years ago when she was first elected senator. 

But now there was just one glaring hole that was mocking him with its seeming simplicity. Who, was going to be said driver of their assassination tool? Running his hand over his beard as he sat back into the couch he let out a sigh, “We still need someone to man the speeder. Padmé, you’ll be part of the senate retinue and our signal to act, but I can try and talk my way out of the Council meeting that day to be our driver.” 

Padmé looked hesitant as she spoke up, “Obi-Wan, I don’t know if you would be the best choice. It’s rather well known around the senate that you and Palpatine…have a less than cordial relationship.”

“Even before this, you never liked that skeevy son of a rabid gundark, Master. And even Senator Chuchi has remarked that you and Palpatine look like you’re each one insult away from a fist fight.” Ahsoka broke in.

“Ahsoka, I’m a diplomat of some skill, I think I-“ Obi-Wan tried to defend himself, but his grandpadawan didn’t let him finish his rebuttal. 

“Yes, the two of your are terrifyingly polite about how much you despise the other. But just because your words are polite doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t pick up on the other hints.” Ahsoka finished with a pointed look at the older Jedi. 

“Thank you Ahsoka.” Padmé resumed, “That tied in with you suddenly needing to sneak out of a Council meeting for undisclosed circumstances would be a bit too coincidental for investigators. You need to be in that meeting for a solid alibi. I could ask one of my handmaidens if they would be willing to volunteer for this task?” 

“If they would prefer not to, Dex may know someone, or I could ask Rex?” Obi-Wan mused.

“Not Rex.” Padmé interjected. “He didn’t feel he could be anymore aware of our plans. Hence why he’s not here tonight.”

“Rex is in on this?” Ashoka exclaimed, but before Obi-Wan or Padmé could respond, Ahsoka had continued. “You both are both being ridiculous. I am driving that speeder.” The Padawan stated glaring down her grandmaster. 

Obi-Wan kept her gaze, but she refused to back down. And, Force help him, Obi-Wan didn’t have the strength to try and refuse her. The mirroring of their circumstances wasn’t lost on him either, it would be hypocritical of him to deny Ahsoka the chance to prove herself against the darkness by killing the Sith that killed her master, just as Obi-Wan had done on Naboo. 

“Very well.” He replied slowly. Then resuming his teacher mode, “I’ll try and find you a mask so you won’t be identified, and do make sure to familiarize yourself with multiple routes to Padmé’s safe house, you’d hate to be caught due to construction delays.” 

***

Our Mon Cala hostess looks somewhat agitated when her news show airs late in the second week after the Chancellor’s assassination. Not quite able to maintain the melodious tone of voice she is known for she begins the announcement that has sparked this change. 

“Coruscantians. I’m afraid I have a couple pieces of news to share with you all, one brought a smile to my face while the other took it away. To begin with the good news; early this week the Senate had started engaging in peace talks with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Without Chancellor Palpatine’s strong leadership, a proposal was blitzed through the Senate to reach out towards the CIS to see if a resolution of peace could be entertained. The Confederacy must’ve been as tired of the war was we are because according to sources the CIS responded within a Coruscant rotation with an affirmative reply. While still preliminary, great strides are being made. The best of which is that we are currently in a cease fire with the CIS. As such there is no active fighting, but officials recommend against traveling to CIS planets until the peace talks have concluded.”

She takes a long moment to shuffle her papers before again meeting the gaze of her audience through the camera. “The news I found less than pleasing deals with the Republics very own Jedi Order. Per our sources within the Senate it has been confirmed that a hard line of the needs the CIS has put forth for peace, is the either the dissolution or removal of the Jedi Order from the Republic. A cry which was surprisingly echoed by our own representatives, citing the failure of the Jedi to save the Chancellor as a last straw of their ineptitude to meet the Republic’s current needs. No word yet from the Jedi Order as to their thoughts on this new topic.” 

***

The three of them were all looking at each other somewhat awkwardly. Plans had been made. Routes mapped. Auditory pieces set to the same locked frequency. Timepieces synchronized. 

Padmé was acutely aware that she had less than two hours to get down to the Senate Dome before Palpatine met with the Banking Clan. In little under an hour she had set up a meeting with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, two senators she knew still had the wellbeing of their constituents and the Republic at heart. She knows that if she can get them on board before… then together they should be able to cajole their allies and route their political antagonists to a majority vote when conclave is called. Ideally she’ll be able to convince either Bail or Mon to accept the bid they’ll be pushing for. After her term as queen, she’s had her fill of ruling. 

“Well,” She starts with an over exuberant tone if the dramatic rise in Obi-Wan’s eye brow is anything to go by. “I have a meeting to get to, and will keep in constant communication with you, Ahsoka. But with Artoo also helping, I’m sure he’ll keep you on a tight schedule.” 

Ahsoka nodded her agreement. “Artoo-y was also going to be watching traffic and keeping an optical sensor on CorSec movements incase they are extra efficient today.” She returned with a cheeky grin that doesn’t fully hide her nerves. 

“I’m glad he’ll be watching your back then.” Padmé responded before leaning down and placing a kiss to Ahsoka’s forehead. “The Force be with you, Ahsoka.” 

Giving a quick bob of her head Ahsoka left for the speeder that had taken her and Obi-Wan over to the apartment this morning. Padmé then turned her attention to the older Jedi, quickly engulfing him in a hug. “I know we may not be able to see much if anything of each other after this, but I am glad to have known you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I thank you for not making me go through all this alone.” 

Obi-Wan returned the hug after a moment’s hesitation, “Likewise, Senator. And I also thank you for being there for Anakin when I couldn’t.” Pulling him down she also gave him a forehead benediction.

He gave her a soft smile in turn, before he too left the apartment for the transport that would take him and Ahsoka back to the Temple. 

***

Obi-Wan looked on with no small amount of trepidation in his chest as he watched Ahoska and Artoo get everything settled in their modified speeder. He couldn’t help but wonder if allowing his grandpadawan to kill was really the best course of action. But he also knew she would allow no other. She had her commitment, to Anakin, to the Jedi, and to the Republic. 

As if sensing his disquieting thoughts, she raced back over to where he was standing. “Artoo has everything set up and hooked into the different comm. channels. We are ready to head out!” 

Knowing it was not going to be appreciated, it was his prerogative as her grandmaster to offer her the chance to back out if she so wished. “This is the path you wish to take?” Was softly asked. 

Steel in her eyes was what answered that question for him before her voice did, “Yes. We can’t allow that evil to remain in power. And he’s too powerful to be left alive.” 

Placing a hand on her too young shoulder, he gives her the only bit of comfort he knows he can offer, “The Force will be with you Ahsoka Tano.”

***

**

*

**Epilogue** 

**

Padmé was glad to be back at her apartment after the long day. Productive, but still, it was a long day. Mon was making great strides in ensuring good diplomatic relations were established between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and Padmé was finding herself able to get some of her own objectives on the docket. 

But now it was past evening, she had a glass of wine in hand, an enjoyable news talk show on, feet up and was ready to just- “What?!” She coughed, near choking on her sip of wine. Still coughing she reached out with her free hand to turn up the volume of the news. Once she was able to catch just what the reporter was saying, and stop trying to clear out her lungs, she laughed. It was near hysterics, and not pretty, but it was cleansing nonetheless. 

** 

Obi-Wan stared at his grandpadawan, newly made padawan. His grandpadawan, now made padawan stared right back. As to how long this contest had been going on, neither could say. Both trying to get a read of the other from either their facial expressions, or their recently created training bond. Obi-Wan couldn’t read Ahsoka’s expressions, but could feel through their bond her unrepentant conviction and ruthless pride at her actions. 

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan knew, wouldn’t be able to get past the shields he’d erected around his end of the bond, but by the twinkling in her eyes, saw the slight upturn of his beard, signaling his own grudging understanding and dubious humor. 

“Like Master, like Apprentice.” Was his darkly amused acquiescence of her actions. 

Her smile blossomed into being, but with recent events was still too sharp to be any sort of joy. 

**

It was the evening talk show on GNC, featuring a rather lively cast made up of two Nautolans, a Human, and a Zabrak, who on this particular day were discussing dinning needs for those who would host multi specie events. The Zabrak’s attention was caught by someone off view, and politely excused herself before making her graceful way off screen. Returning a short time later, looking a little shell shocked, she grabbed the piece of paper she held a bit tighter before addressing both her co-hosts and the audience. 

“I do wish to apologize for the interruption, but there has been another galactic event that has been brought to our attention. While we have agents in the field who are uncovering more of the story as we speak, the preliminary news is as follows, ‘As of 1427, local time on Serenno, Count Dooku, former Jedi Master and current leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems was declared dead. Earlier in the day, at approximately 1000 local time, he was hit and mortally injured in a speeder hit and run collision.’”

The evening talk show cast is silent for a long moment before the Human volunteers, “Is there a fad going on? Assassination by hit and run?” She only partially jokes. All others nod in shocked agreement, just what is this galaxy coming too.


End file.
